I Live to Let You Shine
by Amber Lehcar
Summary: Black Star's goal is to surpass God. Tsubaki begins to worry that on his way to achieving his goal, he may decide that he doesn't need her anymore.


**So, I labled this as a hurt/comfort fic. But I guess you can see it as a friendship or romance fic. Eh, whatever you feel like making it, I hope you enjoy! Please read and review! I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Just another slow day. She sat in her room reading. She could hear her partner studying… well, more like getting frustrated with studying then doing sit-ups and push-ups as a punishment. She already offered to help him, but he declined. "I'm going to surpass God all on my own! Which means I gotta learn to study all on my own!" That was just how he was. Black Star never admitted to needing any help. Tsubaki wasn't worried about him needing help or not. She was worried whether he'd ever really need her or not.

Sure they'd been together for a long time, but there were so many times he did things without even asking her consent. Like she was invisible to him. Tsubaki was the rational one, the one who should make all the decisions. But Black Star was convinced he would surpass God which made him think he should be in charge. It made her wonder if he ever really needed her in the first place.

Not really reading her book, lost in thought, Tsubaki didn't notice Black Star had entered the room until he waved a hand in her face. "You gonna make dinner soon?" he asked. She nodded, setting the book down. She hoped he wouldn't read her mind. Occasionally, he had that power.

After eating the beef stew Tsubaki made, the two sat in silence at the dinning room table. "You okay?" he asked her. She seemed startled by his question, but shook her head with a smile. "Huh? I don't believe you. Come on, Tsubaki, I can tell when you're upset. So what is it? Wait… it's not me, is it?"

"No… well, sort of…" Black Star leaned over the table to look her directly in the eyes. Now she had nowhere to run. She chose a different form of escape; she told a lie. "I was hoping to get a 'thank you' for making dinner. Just once would be nice," she said sweetly.

"Oh? Well, if that's all, then thanks. I'm gonna hit the hay. Night, Tsubaki," Black Star said, heading for his room. Tsubaki sighed, looking at the dishes. With too many thoughts running through her head, she sat on the couch. Her eyelids started to droop. His face floated into her mind as she drifted off to sleep. Would she ever be able to tell him what was really troubling her…?

...................

Tsubaki could hear dishes clanking and water splashing. Then, the sound of shattering and a curse word. She sat up slowly, shaking her head to rid her of her drowsiness. She saw the blue haired meister sweeping up the remnants of a plate from the floor. "Sorry. Did I wake you up?" he asked, tossing the fragments into a garbage can.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

"You fell asleep before doing dishes. You must've forgot. I was gonna get a glass of water but then decided to do the dishes for you," he answered. "It's weird… you usually don't forget things unless something else is on your mind... Which brings me to the conclusion that you lied to me at dinner! Tell me what's really on your mind!"

Black Star may have been an idiot, but he could read her so well. He sat next to her on the couch, giving her a look that said "you can't run and you can't lie."

"Um… well… because… because I'm your weapon, I would help you do anything… help you go anywhere… even if it meant being far away from me… But… because… because I'm me... a human being, I… I don't want to be left behind!" The Nakatsukasa heiress began to cry. She continued between sobs, "I'm not just your weapon… I'm your friend! And I know you want to surpass God… you talk about it all the time… but you never same anything about me being by your side when you finally accomplish your goal!" She buried her face in her hands, hating the fact that she'd let herself cry in front of him again.

Black Star carefully wrapped his arms around her. "I never said it 'cause I never thought I had to," he explained. "I couldn't get anywhere without you, Tsubaki. Sure, I want to surpass God on my own… but there's no way I could get even close without your help… What I'm saying is… thanks, Tsubaki…" He let her finish crying before he continued. "I know I'm supposed to be the star… but occasionally you can shine bright, too."

She smiled at him. "But, Black Star… I live to let you shine…"

* * *

"If this darkish sky is me...then the sparkling stars are Tsubaki."  
- Black Star

* * *

**The Black Star quote is from the manga and was the inspiration for this fic along with the song "Boats and Birds" by Gregory and the Hawk. And I like putting the title in the fic. It seems like a good way to wrap it up. Again, please review!**


End file.
